The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mandevilla plant, botanically known as Mandevilla sanderi and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duemiare’.
The new Mandevilla plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous, freely branching and early flowering Mandevilla plants with numerous attractive flowers.
The new Mandevilla plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany in July, 2007 of a proprietary selection of Mandevilla sanderi identified as code number F-19-303-11, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with a proprietary selection of Mandevilla sanderi identified as code number F-04-08-3, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Mandevilla plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Mandevilla plant by cuttings in Rheinberg, Germany since July, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Mandevilla plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.